


B'nai B'rith, Eastland Chapter

by thatfangirl



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Gen, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirl/pseuds/thatfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"'Tsimmis'?" Jo interrupted. "You have a good bagel this morning or what?"</i> Episode tag for 2x03 "Double Standard," set during 2x04 "Who Am I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	B'nai B'rith, Eastland Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> The Facts of Life belongs to NBC/Sony. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

"What a hegdesch!"

Jo looked up from the motorcycle parts arrayed on her bed. "Huh?"

Natalie picked up a muffler and held it to her eye like a telescope. "You'd better get this cleaned up before Blair gets back. She'll plotz!"

Jo grabbed the muffler before Natalie could do it, or herself, any harm. "It's my bed and I'm not cleaning up a thing for Blair Warner."

"But Blair will make such a tsimmis, and not only will you hear about it, but I'll hear about it and Tootie will hear about it and I'll hear about it from Tootie—"

"'Tsimmis'?" Jo interrupted. "You have a good bagel this morning or what?"

"Well, when we were playing Scrabble, you told Mrs. Garrett not to kibitz, and then later you told Blair to stop cheppening you, and she said she knew you should've come with a translator and you—"

"I remember; I was there."

"Anyway," Natalie continued quickly, "Tootie's been 'reclaiming her identity as a Black woman' and maybe..."

Jo squinted. "Natalie, are you Jewish?"

"Aren't you?"

Jo scratched her nose, shielding her mouth with her palm until it no longer threatened to grin. "I'm from New York. It'd be weird if I _didn't_ know any Yiddish, but, no, I'm not Jewish. I went with a Jewish girl once, though. To a synagogue," she hastily amended when Natalie's eyes widened. "You know, wanted to find out what she was doing when I was sleepin' in Saturday mornings. It was pretty neat," she added, glancing up at Natalie shyly. "I guess there's no temple in Peekskill, though."

"We're Reconstructionist, but, yeah. And my dad always said every town had at least two synagogues, the one you belonged to and the one you'd never set foot in."

"Hell, we're lucky Peekskill has a stoplight."

"And if you ever find a good bagel here, you'd better tell me about it."

Jo held up her hands. "You'd be the first one I'd call. That goes both ways, though, right?"

Natalie smiled. "Deal."


End file.
